This invention relates to automatic call distributors and, more particularly, to distributors with agent workstations using software applications.
Automatic call distribution systems are known. Such systems are typically used as a means of distributing telephone calls among a group of agents of an organization. As calls are directed to the organization from the public switch telephone network (PSTN), the automatic call distribution system directs the calls to its agents based upon some algorithm. For example, the automatic call distributor (ACD) may recognize a call target based upon an identity of an incoming trunk line and route the call accordingly.
In systems associated with service organizations, where many calls are received and handled by many agents, it may be important for an agent to have ready access to customer files. In such a situation, a database is maintained of existing customers. Customer records may be displayed on agent terminals as the agents converse with specific customers. The ACD may transfer an identifier of the customer to the database based upon an automatic number identification (ANI) facility, operating from within the PSTN. The host, in turn, displays the customer records via a computer terminal of the selected agent at the time the call is delivered. Then, as the call progresses, the computer terminal of the agent is updated by a number of software applications needed to service the customer. Updating the computer terminal of the agent requires that the software applications be retrieved from a database. The computer program running on the agent""s workstation queries the database for the required software application. For example, an agent may be processing a customer""s order and may be accessing a purchase order software application. Then, to finish processing the order, a shipping order form may be needed. In such a situation, the agent and customer will have to wait for the agent""s workstation to query the database for the necessary software application.
While the existing method of providing software support for an agent workstation of an ACD is relatively satisfactory, it requires the agent to wait until software applications are retrieved from the database having the customer wait while the agent workstation is loaded with the proper applications. Waiting for software applications to be retrieved from the database may cause the agent, and thereby the customer, to have to wait for a very long time. As a consequence, the customer may become frustrated and irritated with the service. Accordingly, a need exists for a better method of providing software support for an agent workstation of an ACD.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to reduce the disadvantage of having to wait for software applications to be retrieved in automatic call distributors by providing a system and method of providing software support for an agent workstation of an automatic call distributor. By loading software applications in the agent workstation before an agent requires the software application, time spent waiting for the retrieval from the database is reduced.
This objective is achieved through provision of an automatic call distributor having a computer server interface to a database. Such system comprising: (a) at least one processor which creates a usage profile of software applications based upon call associated information received from an automatic call distributor and (b) at least one processor which preloads a set of software applications based upon the usage profile of software applications. Further, the server interfaces to a number of agent workstations and functions as a source of software applications.
An object of the present invention is also achieved by providing a software support method whereby the computer profiles software applications usage pattern based upon call associated information received from an automatic call distributor and preloads a set of software applications based upon the profile of most commonly used applications. The method includes the step of monitoring software usage by the agent workstation of a plurality of software applications available to the agent workstation to form a software usage profile so that subsequent software applications may be loaded based upon the association of the current activity of the call center to the statistics in the software usage profile. The software usage profile is searched to determine which software application to load based upon the current activity of the call center.